Interlude Culinaire
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un vulcain fait quand il veut se remonter le moral ? Il travaille un peu plus sur ses équations ? Il décide d'être fou et de passer une heure de plus à méditer ? Pas étonnant que Spock soit déprimé…


_Prompt par chibi_maakuro : "C'est marrant parce qu'à la définition de "dégueulasse", il y a une photo de ta soupe."_

Cette fic est située dans la même continuité que "Walking Away", "Un petit coin de Paradis", "Le Problème" et avant "Danse du loup et autres euphémismes". Elle peut se lire individuellement. -

**Interlude Culinaire**

L'espace profond est, comme son nom l'indique, profond.

Comme son nom ne l'indique pas, il est également extrêmement vide. Même en distorsion, le temps nécessaire pour aller d'un point A à un point B - disons par exemple de la Terre (point A) à la planète reculée du cadran Delta où les ordres de Starfleet les envoient cette fois (point B) - est parfois extrêmement important. Certes, le maintien de l'_Entreprise_ dans un état de fonctionnement optimal et la vie du bord sont suffisants pour garder Capitaine comme Second tout à fait occupés, mais disons que ce n'est pas vraiment divertissant. Et bien que Spock nierait farouchement trouver du divertissement dans l'accomplissement de son devoir (si toutefois les vulcains pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit de manière farouche, ce qui reste encore à prouver, même si Spock est un demi-vulcain et que Jim sait d'expérience que ça peut changer beaucoup), il n'en reste pas moins que les journées sont longues, chiantes, et laissent bien plus le temps libre pour penser et tourner en rond que Jim n'en a jamais rêvé. D'après ses estimations, même l'Iowa n'a jamais atteint un niveau aussi abyssal d'inaction et de chiantise absolue, et ce pourtant n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Au moins à Riverside il pouvait boire plus que de raison, déclencher occasionnellement des bastons avec des types dans les bars, et tirer son coup sans compromettre la chaîne de commandement.

Aucun des trois n'est possible à bord de _l'Entreprise_.

Dans l'espace profond, personne ne vous entend mourir d'ennui.

C'est pendant ces trois interminables semaines de distorsion en route pour Eanoa IV que tombe le premier anniversaire de la destruction de Vulcain.

L'équipage est mal à l'aise et tend à marcher sur la pointe métaphorique de ses pieds en présence de Spock, et si celui-ci ne change en rien sa routine ou son comportement, il se fait progressivement plus renfermé et littéral que jamais.

Un soir, Jim interrompt par mégarde une discussion d'apparence intense entre lui et Uhura. Il fait demi-tour précipitamment et referme le sas de la baie d'observation derrière lui en marmonnant une excuse, mais c'est trop tard : il a remarqué la ligne rigide des épaules de Spock et ses mains crispées dans son dos, la manière dont Nyota a secoué doucement la tête, le pli au coin de ses lèvres et l'inquiétude dans son expression.

Le problème, c'est que s'il n'avait pas tant de temps libre à sa disposition, il pourrait ignorer en toute bonne conscience ce qui ne va pas avec son Second et appliquer son attention à des sujets moins compliqués et potentiellement moins dangereux tels que la diplomatie intergalactique, ou empêcher Scotty de démanteler entièrement les réacteurs pour les améliorer.

Mais Scotty est occupé à mettre au point une distillerie dans un des ponts inférieurs (Jim lui aurait bien donné un coups de main, mais son rang lui impose l'ignorance apparente s'il ne veut pas se trouver obligé d'incarner la Main Vengeresse du Règlement, et il ne peut que faire semblant de n'être pas au courant) et la seule opération diplomatique en cours est son projet (pour l'instant plutôt mal parti) de convaincre le yeoman Rand de réduire la masse de paperasse qu'elle lui inflige de manière journalière et répétée. Il est certain que Janice prend un plaisir sadique à le faire souffrir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a donc aucune excuse pour ne pas réfléchir un peu plus qu'il ne devrait au problème de Spock et éventuellement de chercher à lui trouver une solution.

Bon, évidemment, trouver une solution au fait que la planète de son Second soit réduite à un tas de poussière flottant dans l'espace n'est pas exactement évident, d'autant plus que la méthode par défaut de Jim pour la gestion d'évènements traumatiques, longuement perfectionnée, est l'enivrement systématique accompagné d'un déni viril suffisamment obstiné pour faire pleurer des larmes de frustration amère à un psy.

Spock maîtrise déjà parfaitement le Déni, et la chance que Jim arrive à le convaincre de se bourrer la gueule approche l'infini dans les négatifs.

« Je veux dire », explique-t-il à Bones qui l'écoute patiemment rebattre le sujet depuis une demi-heure en sirotant son whisky (c'est le début du cycle nocturne et ils sont installés dans la cabine de Leonard, en compagnie d'une bouteille de Brandy Romuléen probablement illégale), « Qu'est-ce qu'un vulcain fait quand il veut se remonter le moral ? Il travaille un peu plus sur ses équations ? Il décide d'être fou et de passer une heure de plus à méditer ? Pas étonnant que Spock soit déprimé…

- Tu es sûr qu'il est déprimé ? Pour moi il est le même gobelin au sang vert que d'habitude, je ne vois aucune différence.

- Moi je la vois. Et réfléchi une seconde, évidemment qu'il est déprimé… Ça fait au moins trois semaines qu'on a pas joué aux échecs, il est encore plus silencieux que d'habitude…

- Faut le faire pourtant…

- Et son sens de l'humour a totalement régressé !

- Parce qu'il en avait un ?

- Bones !

- Ok, ok… Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il avait peut-être simplement le mal du pays ? Que sa planète lui manquait ?

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple », murmure Jim. « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? Et il refuse de me parler, et je crois qu'il ne veut pas en parler non plus avec Uhura, et… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'idées. »

Léonard ricane de manière potentiellement insultante derrière son verre, et Jim lui adresse un regard de reproche blessé.

« Pas d'idées utiles. Ou qui ne l'amènent pas à vouloir me péter la gueule parce que je me serais montré culturellement insensible ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand la maison te manque ? »

Jim fait une grimace dégoûtée.

« L'Iowa ? Tu rêves Len, l'Iowa ne me manque jamais, plutôt mourir que d'y remettre les pieds. Chez moi c'est l'_Entreprise_… » Il se redresse soudain, avec l'expression inquiétante qui signifie généralement qu'il vient d'avoir un trait de génie et qu'il est temps de se mettre aux abris. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand les champs de coton et les tiques te manquent ?

- Ha ha, très drôle », raille le docteur. « Je ne sais pas moi, je me prend un bon verre de whisky et je me programme une spécialité de chez moi dans le synthétiseur ? Ca ne vaut pas de la vraie cuisine évidement, et les gâteaux aux épices et à la citrouille répliqués ne sont pas exactement comme ceux qu'on prépare dans le sud, mais ça fait l'affaire…

- Bones, tu es un génie.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé quoi faire. »

Mettre son plan à exécution demande à Jim une recherche intensive dans les bases de donnée culturelles et les archives gigantesques de composition moléculaire de l'Institut de la Préservation et du Partage de la Diversité Inter-Espèce de Paris, qui possède fort heureusement un double des données qui étaient emmagasinées par le bureau originel de l'Institut, à Shi'Kahr.

Il passe ensuite pendant son temps libre de longues heures en tête à tête avec les codes de programmation des réplicateurs de nourriture du vaisseau, au final suivies de quelques séances de tests, qui tournent court parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte qu'il ne sait pas exactement quel goût sont censé avoir les aliments synthétisés. Bon, au pire il fera des ajustements avec l'aide de Spock une fois le cadeau offert.

Au terme d'une bonne semaine de labeur intensif (et de nuits notablement plus courtes), il est prêt : une quinzaine de recettes typiquement vulcaines (lui assure la base de données) sont programmées en plus des plats habituels sur les synthétiseurs.

Plus anxieux qu'il ne devrait probablement l'être, Jim invite Spock à déjeuner avec lui un jour où leurs emplois du temps respectifs se chevauchent, et prend soin de préciser l'air de rien que de nouveaux plats végétariens ont été programmés dans les machines. Spock hausse un sourcil qui pourrait aussi bien signifier son intérêt que son je-m'en-foutisme le plus total, et accepte.

Le haussement de sourcil refait son apparition tandis qu'il contemple la liste de nouveaux mets, tous très manifestement d'origine vulcaines. Puis il regarde Jim, qui a plaqué sur le visage un sourire d'innocence tout à fait convainquant.

« Je ne me souvient pas avoir vu une mise à jour de la programmation des réplicateurs au planning du département d'intendance », fait-il remarquer d'un ton neutre qui signifie que le rôle de Jim dans l'affaire est découvert et que ce n'est pas la peine de nier.

Comme "Joyeux anniversaire de la destruction de Vulcain" ne se dit pas, Jim se contente de soustraire l'innocence de son sourire.

« Surprise ! J'espère que la programmation des plats fera honneur aux originaux ! N'hésites pas à me dire si tu penses qu'il y a des ajustements à faire... »

Le tiraillement infime d'un muscle au coin de la bouche de Spock et quelque chose de presque vulnérable dans le pli de son front quand il contemple de nouveau la liste affichée sur l'écran peuvent laisser supposer que le présent reçoit une réception plutôt positive. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'espère Jim. Peut-être qu'il se fait des idées, et Spock est en train de se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de l'égorger devant leur équipage (même si bon, c'est peu probable).

« Je vous remercie Capitaine », murmure finalement le vulcain avec une politesse impeccable.

« De rien », marmonne Jim, soudainement embarrassé. « Ne bloquons pas l'accès aux réplicateurs. Je n'ai pas tout goûté, tu recommandes quoi ? Je dois avouer que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en gastronomie vulcaine... »

Spock accepte le détournement de conversation sans pousser plus au delà et après une brève hésitation, il entre deux commandes dans la machine.

« C'est une spécialité vulcaine que ma mère me préparait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune », confie-t-il en récupérant deux bols d'un liquide brun clair avec des bouts de trucs violets et blancs flottant dedans. Il dépose celui destiné à Jim sur son plateau. « C'est de la soupe de Plommek.

- Ha bon ? »

Intérieurement Jim est en train de faire une danse de la victoire. La bouffe n'est peut-être pas très appétissante, mais son plan à l'air d'être engagé sur la voie de la réussite. Et un succès de plus pour Kirk, un !

Après que Jim se soit fait répliquer une tranche de gâteau au chocolat en guise de dessert, ils vont s'installer au mess des officiers, désert à cette heure çi.

Jim s'installe, prend une cuillerée et la met dans sa bouche.

La repose dans le bol avec une grimace horrifiée.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dû faire une erreur dans la programmation. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réparer ça.

- De quoi parlez vous, Capitaine ? Je la trouve très réussie », commente Spock en enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de soupe.

« Réussie ? Le goût ne te semble pas... je ne sais pas, bizarre ?

- Peut-être quelques milligrammes de sel en trop, et le klomerk - c'est ce qui donne l'amertume - pourrait être plus prononcé, mais sinon c'est une approximation plus d'acceptable du plat original. »

Jim teste de nouveau. Recrache sa soupe dans sa cuillère avec une expression dégoûtée en tirant la langue.

« C'est... heu… _spécial_ », murmure-t-il avec une intonation douloureuse, ce qui d'après lui vaut toujours mieux que sa réaction instinctive première, qui est de s'écrier quelque chose du genre "Oh mon dieu, mais quelle horreur ! C'est pas de la soupe, c'est l'illustration de la définition de dégueulasse dans la database !"

Mais faire des bruit d'évier horrifiés alors que Spock à l'air parfaitement satisfait de siroter l'infâme liquide n'est pas la réaction la plus mature - ni la plus à même de remonter le moral à son Second (ce qui reste malgré tout l'objectif premier de son plan, se remémore-t-il avec fermeté) - aussi fait-il à la place une grimace stoïque, avant de faire semblant de se tamponner la bouche avec sa serviette de table, histoire de gagner du temps.

« Hé bien, c'est... exotique. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un goût si particulier ! Mais, heu... Je ne suis pas certain que mes papilles apprécient vraiment à vrai dire... Peut-être que ça passerait mieux accompagné de riz blanc ? Ou de pain ? » (_Beaucoup_ de pain.)

« Vous n'avez pas à vous forcer, Capitaine », décrète Spock avec magnanimité et peut-être bien une pointe d'amusement soigneusement dissimulé (yeah, bien joué Kirk !) tout en finissant son bol (wahou, c'était rapide). Il n'a pas l'air mortellement offensé pas les mimiques écoeurées de Jim, ce qui est un plus certain. Tout n'est pas perdu.

« Ce serait bête de gâcher la soupe en me forçant à la boire alors que je ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur », acquiesce Jim avec une conviction absolue. « Tiens, voilà mon bol. Je vais me répliquer autre chose et je reviens. »

Spock accepte sans coup férir le bol que l'humain dépose devant lui et relève le visage, l'épingle de son regard perçant.

« Seriez-vous disponible pour une partie d'échecs ce soir, Capitaine ? »

En plus d'être tout à fait excellent aux échecs, Jim est un joueur de poker accompli, et son expression ne révèle rien lorsqu'il acquiesce, comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Bien entendu. Laisses-moi une heure après le quart Alpha, et on se retrouve dans ta cabine ? Je crois que c'est moi qui ai le plateau, je l'apporterai.

- Cela me parait convenable », approuve Spock. Et avant que Jim n'ai eut le temps de tourner les talons, il ajoute, un frémissement presque inaudible dans la voix : « Merci, Jim ».

Son prénom, pas Capitaine, et Jim sent une bouffée de quelque chose d'imprévu et brûlant exploser dans sa poitrine, remonter se loger dans sa gorge. Ce n'était qu'un bidouillage des synthétiseurs, rien qui ne puisse vraiment combattre l'ampleur de la perte. Rien qu'un bol de soupe absolument dégueue, même si ce n'est pas pourquoi Spock le remercie, pas plus que cela ne concerne vraiment les échecs.

« Ce n'est rien », répond-il, « vraiment rien. Et maintenant je vais me chercher des pâtes. »


End file.
